


Hot Geezer

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot springs, whiskey and naked men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Geezer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #1 under pen name Joan Teri Janes.

          Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry watched indifferently as the huge wet snowflakes fell in proliferation just beyond the rocky lip of the overhang that sheltered them.  Neck-deep in a natural hot spring, the two naked men were unconcerned with the cold weather that had overtaken them in the Colorado Rockies.  Nearby their clothes lay scattered around a snapping campfire that lit the small cave further back from the springs.  All in all, it was a cozy setting, and the trail-weary men were making the best of it.

Heyes allowed his saddle-sore backside to float up from the flat rock he was sitting on just far enough to reach the half-empty bottle of moonshine they'd picked up in Colorado Springs several days earlier.  It was the only thing of value they had left after a brief but humiliating run-in with a gang of juvenile outlaws.  He took a deep swallow, then passed the bottle to the Kid.

Curry grinned sloppily, accepting.  He took a swallow and passed it back.  "Now, ain't this is the life?" he slurred.

"Wha–?" Heyes questioned, his head tilting crookedly.  The Kid's voice was starting to echo in the near-cave.

"This."  Curry waved his hands, showering Heyes with several drops of water. "Uh, nice cozy cave, big roarin' fire, 'n' a hot spring to soak our backsides in!"

Heyes leaned forward slightly, forcing his eyes to focus.  "Kid, are you forgettin' the fact that we were robbed?  Robbed!  Us!"

"It could 'a been worse," Curry argued, taking back the bottle.  After all, if Heyes wasn't going to drink, he wasn't going to let perfectly good liquor go to waste.  He gulped and handed it back.

"It could?" Heyes asked, accepting the bottle and taking a swig.  "They were kids… little kids that should 'a been in school.  We we've got no horses, no bed rolls, no hard tack, just a couple 'a changes of clothes."

"And this," the Kid said, reaching for the bottle.

"Hey," Heyes countered, moving the container out of Curry's reach.  "It's my turn."

"Hey, yourself, Heyes, I wanna 'nother drink."

Heyes peered at the contents.  "There's only one more left."

The two men paused, staring at each other.

"We could flip for it," Heyes suggested.

"They took our money, too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Before an alternative plan could form in Heyes' sodden brain, a small geyser erupted from a steaming crack in the ground several yards in front of the overhang.  The explosive sound and rumble started both men, and Heyes dropped the bottle.

Curry snatched for the damp glass, but it slipped through his fingers, dropping into the hot water, and bobbing on its side.

"Ahh, Heyes, look what ya done…"

"Me?  It was that– that–"

"Geezer!" the Kid supplied matter-of-factly.  "It's a hot geezer."

Heyes' eyes rounded, and he blinked owlishly.  "Geezer?" he asked, a silly smile spreading across his lips.  "A hot geezer?  You sure 'bout that, Kid?"

Curry nodded seriously.  "It's a nat-u-ral ph– ph– nom… men… on."

Heyes' eyes grew wider and he burst into laughter.

The Kid looked pained.  "Wha–?"

Heyes snorted, reining in his mirth.  "Nat-u-ral!  I guess you could say that hot geezers are about as natural as it gets, all right!"

Curry blinked, realizing his earlier slip of the tongue.  Crimson rode quickly across his cheeks, and he dipped his head.

Heyes slid closer.  "You really want to see a hot geezer?  I'll show you a hot geezer," he said, reaching out to cup the Kid's chin in his wet hand.

Gently he pulled Curry's up and around, then planted a kiss firmly on the blond's lips.

The Kid's eyes popped wide open, but he remained frozen in place while Heyes shifted, pressing his naked body along Curry's flank.  Too soon the warm lips pulled back.

"That's a hot n'uff geezer for ya?" Heyes breathed.

"I'll say," Curry mumbled, not sure if he was glad or disappointed the kiss was over.

Heyes' dark brown eyes twinkled as he studied his partner.  "Interestin' phenomenon, wouldn't you agree?"

Curry nodded and shifted slightly.  "But I gotta find out one thing," he said quietly, then leaned forward, kissing Heyes' mouth.

Giving way under the Kid's weight, the pair floated back against the rough side of the hot spring.  Curry felt an interesting throb start in his groin as it brushed against Heyes'.

To keep from being pushed under the water, Heyes reached out, wrapping his arms around the Kid's waist, and pulling him close.  Fire swam through his belly and thighs where Curry bobbed against him.  He felt the first tease of a probing tongue, parted his lips and parried.  The kiss deepened, each man exploring the other's mouth, nibbling, probing, teasing.  When Curry sucked on his lower lip Heyes ground his hips forward, sending a small wave breaking over Curry's shoulder.  The Kid pressed his hips forward in reply, the motion sending the water back the other way, and it crested across Heyes' face.

Sputtering, Heyes pulled back.

The pair paused, panting in the over-warm water.

"Yep, it felt real natural t' me, too," Curry said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Heyes responded in kind.  "Yup."

The Kid turned and pulled himself up and out of the water.  Heyes watched the liquid roll off the man's skin, one small rivulet disappearing into the crack of Curry's ass.  He swallowed hard.  He wasn't thinking straight.  It was the whiskey, he decided.  Whiskey, the warmth of the water and the cave, the snow outside, the rush of the robbery…

Curry turned, and extended a hand to Heyes.

Hannibal's gaze locked on his partner's groin, then shot up to blue eyes.  Without a word he reached out a hand and let the Kid help him out of the water, a cold breeze whiffing past the cave mouth sending both men closer to the fire.

Standing at the back of the shelter, the two men glanced at each other anxiously.  "Uh," Heyes said, his silver tongue suddenly inadequate, "Kid…"

Curry bent over and picked up the two pairs of long johns that had dried on branched they'd stuck into the sandy ground.  He handed one pair to Heyes.  "You better put this one before we get any more natural," he instructed.

Heyes nodded, accepting the garment, and quickly stepping into it.  Pants, shirts, socks and boots followed.

Fully dressed, the pair sat down next to the still blazing fire.  Curry added more wood, then glanced at Heyes, who was digging through the two sets of saddlebags the outlaws had left them. 

"Well, well, well, lookie here," he said with a smile as he pulled out one good-sized piece of hardtack.  "Supper."

The Kid grinned.  "Sounds good to me."  He dug out his pocket knife and dutifully carved the dried meat into two equal pieces.  He slid the knife back into his pocket, and handed Heyes his share.

Their fingers brushed, and Curry felt a flash of heat.  He jerked back, dropping the hardtack.  They reached for the fallen meat at the same time, their fingers colliding a second time.

Both men drew back, then grinned self-consciously.

"Damn," Heyes sighed.

"What?"

"I'm drunk."

"We're _both_ drunk," Curry corrected.

Heyes nodded.  "Can't do a damned thing when I get this drunk.  Can't get it up, or out."

Curry gazed mournfully into the flames.  "Me, either."

Heyes reached out, gripping the Kid's shoulder.  "I thought you said you could–"

"I lied."

"Oh."  Heyes thought for a moment, then giggled.  "Probably just as well.  Betcha we'll think this was pretty damned funny in the mornin' when we sober up."

Curry looked up, grinning.  "That's for sure…  Two growed men kissin' in a hot spring."

"Two growed men actin' like they was a' couple of boys with wild snakes in their pockets!"

"Naughty boys," Curry scolded, shaking a finger at Heyes.

"Very naughty," Heyes concurred, trying to look contrite.

"But it did feel nice, didn't it?"

Heyes nodded.  "Just the whiskey."

They retrieved their hardtack and ate, each man keeping his own council.  With that done, Heyes added more wood to the fire and they settled in for the night.

Curry lay as close to Heyes as he could.  He knew the whiskey was wearing off, but his desires were still as strong as before.  He shifted, hoping that the half-erection would go away before he was forced to go out into the cold night to take care of it.

"Heyes?" he said softly, in case his partner was already asleep.

"Yeah, Kid?" was the equally soft reply.

"You sure are one hot geezer."

A soft chuckle filled the night.  "You ain't so bad yourself."

Curry smiled to himself.  That's what he'd wanted to hear.  Now, all he needed was the right time and the right place.  He was going to make love to Hannibal Heyes, one way or the other.  After all, it was Heyes who started it; he must've been thinking about it.

He felt another pleasurable throb.  And, once he was through, it was going to be a whole new day.  He inched slightly closer to Heyes and was rewarded when Hannibal did the same.  Yep, it was just a matter of time, then he'd show Heyes what a hot geezer could do when he put his mind to it.

Continued in Out on a Limb


End file.
